Dreams Change
by heelsandhoodie
Summary: Its 9 years after Illyria and Cornwall see how everyone turned out. Who made it ... who didn't and who's struggling to cope with what can not be changed. Mid-language for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I Own Nothing!

**A/N** : Don't know how this is going to turn out don't even know if I will finish it but it just came to me so here goes nothing. This is my first She's the Man story.

**Chapter One**

**  
**

_"I am so proud of you!"_

_"Are you making a video?"_

_"You just scored the game winning goal against Cornwall … Say something!"_

_"Mom? Dad?"_

With a sorrow filled sigh, Viola Hastings put the tape on pause. That was one of the greatest days of her life. She was going to be the next big thing, everyone said so. Too bad some dreams aren't meant to come true. Rumors spread during her second year of college of that if her game kept up she would likely be recruited to the US Woman's Olympic team. But unfortunately … her thoughts were cut short by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said into the phone wanting nothing more than to attempt and relive the good old' days when she could play soccer and not have a care in the world.

"Stop what you are doing right now." came a strict reply from the phone, while Viola rolled her eyes.

"And what pray tell am I --" again she was cut short.

"It will do you no good to dwell on what could have been Vi." Her sister-in-law Olivia said in a sincere voice.

"I know that. It's just nice to remember that's all." She told her sadly staring at the image it was stopped at then deciding it would be better just to switch it off.

"You want to go have dinner later?" Olivia asked in an attempt to get her out of the house.

"No thanks. I am kind of beat from work today, how about on Wednesday?" They set up a date and Viola decided to take a hot bath and relax.

* * *

"How is she?" Sebastian Hastings asked his wife of 3 years now emerging from their bedroom. 

"You know how she gets around try-out time. You know she will just do what she does every year." Olivia told him wrapping her arms around his waist while he sat at the kitchen table.

"Go to Illyria." Sebastian said calmly.

"See Coach Dinklage." Olivia added sitting on his lap now.

"Help him with tryouts." Sebastian sighed resting his head on her shoulder.

"Then she will come back go to work and be fine." She reassured her husband and best friend.

* * *

She got out of her car and made her way into Illyria Prep. As it had been yesterday she smiled at her first time entering the school. _Man, what I did for the game. _She thought sadly. Principle Gold greeted her as he had been doing since she started this yearly trip. 

"Viola how are you?" he asked her; over the years he had calm down slightly and began the slow process of attempting to be normal.

"Good Principle Gold." He nodded and went to torment, I mean, check on some of his students. As expected Coach Dinklage was waiting for her in the locker room. She walked in and heard a boy say, "No offense lady but we are trying to get ready for tryouts don't the girls have their own locker room?" She turned her head left and saw a scrawny boy standing with his friends; obviously they were new to the school.

"Aren't you a little too old to be here anyways?" the freshman to the right asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You listen here you --" Viola about to give this boy a lesson was interrupted by Coach.

"Listen here boys. This girl right here made history in Illyria. First girl to play on the team and she was damn good at it too. You best learn to respect her if you want to play on my team." The freshman in the locker room looked startled while the older players grinned. They all had gone through it.

With one final look at the newbie's Coach barked, "Laps 20 go!" The boys quickly apologized to Viola and ran as fast as they could out of the locker room. Coach Dinklage and Viola shared grins as he left to make his way to the field.

"Hey Viola." Greeted a senior who's position on the team was Striker.

"Hi Dylan, got that bicycle kick down yet?" she asked him remembering that he had trouble with it last year.

"It could be better; Coach is helping me out a little bit on it. I'll have it down by the first game." he placed his hand on her arm in a gesture of leaving and jogged down to the field with the rest of the team.

* * *

Viola and Coach Dinklage watched the team practice each discussing their opinions on the new and old players. At the end of tryouts the boys and few girls went to shower while Dinklage and Viola sat on the stands. 

"Looks like you'll have a great team this year Coach, especially with Mary in the goal. She's something else." Dinklage nodded and then turned his attention to Viola. Ever since her accident in sophomore year at college she made it a point to visit the school that gave her a shot at playing Soccer. Though Dinklage would have to be under serious torture to admit it he enjoyed these yearly visits and genuinely cared for her well being.

"How are you Hastings?" he asked her though he had a pretty good idea of what she would say.

"Good Coach good." She turned to face him and offered him a smile that he saw right through. Over the years Coach Dinklage had become like a mentor to Viola and though she would only visit him at tryouts and an occasional game they kept in touch via e-mail.

"Hastings." He said in a warning tone as she dropped the smile as quickly as she had placed it.

"You know the deal Coach. Come on you know better than anyone what it is to love this game. It just sucks that's all." She was spinning the soccer ball on her finger while she told him how she really felt.

"Come on Hastings. Let's shoot a couple." Viola gave him a true smile and followed him back to the field. It wasn't that Viola couldn't play after the accident; it was just that she wouldn't be able to play like she used it; and she refused to play without giving her all.

"You're on Coach!"

* * *

"So who is this girl anyways?" asked that scrawny freshman as they watched Coach and Viola play a little game of one on one. 

"That is Viola Hastings." Mary the goalie told them watching them play.

"Okay so what is so special about Viola Hastings?" asked another boy curiously; grinning at the fact that Coach just scored a goal on this girl.

"I don't know how you boys don't know your schools soccer history." One of the half-backs said in a condescending tone; nudging his friend in the ribs as Viola did some fancy footwork and also scored.

"Enlighten us then." Bite back one of the less scrawny freshman. With a glare from last year's captain, the veterans of the team began to tell them the story of Viola Hastings.

* * *

_**  
**_

_**I don't know what more to put into this chapter. I think it's a good place to stop for now.  
I wanted to do a story where it took place years after high school and college.  
I wanted Viola to have a friendship with Coach Dinklage for some reason.  
Give me your thoughts, even if they are negative. This is a work in progress.  
Yes Duke will be in the story I wouldn't have it any other way.**_

_**S'agapo,**_

_**Oua**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing.  
**Authors Note** : Responses to reviews will be on … trying to make the chapters longer bare with me.

**Chapter Two**

After grabbing her morning coffee at Starbucks, Viola made her way to work once again.

"Yay!" she said bitterly while starting her car. "Work!" she added sarcastically. After the accident, she made the decision not to pursue Soccer anymore and try to find something she was good at, something other than Soccer. During that time in her life she had still maintained a friendship with Toby; a fellow Illyrian and former team mate. As a joke Toby told her she was good at advice and had a knack for setting people up. Not one to just let things go without thorough thought she sat on that idea for a while.

It's not that Viola was unhappy at her job; on the contrary she was good at her job and made a nice amount of money to have a nice place to live. _It's just not the job you wanted to have though._ The little voice in the back of her head said in a taunting manor. _Things change!_ She mind yelled at the little voice and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Walking into her office she sat with a thump.

* * *

The phone rang waking up the slumbering couple. Without cracking an eye Sebastian reached over his wife and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" he said sleep evident in his voice. After a minute he hung up and groaned loudly, causing Olivia to stretch and open her eyes.

"What is it now?" she asked in a tired voice apparently used to phone calls by now. Not that it was exactly early it was just with the time they went to bed it was early morning and they usually slept till the afternoon.

"They forgot to order drinks for the club. I need to go and order some or we are going to be short tonight and then you know what will happen." He told her as he walked into the bathroom scratching his head.

"Mayhem." She teased while he poked his head out and whilst his toothbrush in his mouth stuck his tongue out at her. Olivia began to laugh, threw a pillow and said, "Real mature there Sebastian. Mature."

Twenty minutes Sebastian was en route to his club and restaurant. Though his band had never made it big it didn't mean that he still didn't love music and write. After getting a degree in college in Business and with the help of his parents, he opened up a small club for up and coming bands who like he once wished to make it big. The shocking part through all this was not the club/restaurant it was the fact that he had actually attended classes and graduated on time. 'Hey, miracles do happen.' Is what his lovely twin Viola would say when people would comment on Sebastian's degree.

"Hey Will." Sebastian said when he walked into Cesario's. Will was behind the bar putting away glasses when the phone rang. Holding up a hand Sebastian made his way to the phone and picked it up. Will was watching him and Sebastian mouthed, "Drinks." Laughing at the expression on his boss' face he continued to put the glasses away.

Around three four years ago, the previous owners of Cesario's decided they wanted a change and put the place up for sell. One day while sitting in the familiar restaurant Olivia said, "This place would make a great spot for kids and adults. Too bad they are closing it down." Sebastian thought about it for a while and with some renovations this place could be a success more than it was now. It would be a restaurant so families could dine with their kids and teens with their dates and at a certain hour it could turn into a place for local bands could play. It was a win/win in his book, and he was right.

* * *

Spinning around in her office chair, all Viola could think about was how bored she was. She had no appointments as of now and nothing to do. Viola was a counselor; usually she dealt with many sports type who could no longer play their particular sport. She really didn't do much she just helped them get through the rough patches and open up to someone, seeing how she was in their same spot once. Sometimes she would get the occasion jock that didn't even have a problem just wanted someone to talk to. Her office line rang suddenly, "Hello?" 

"Hello my darling!" her mother gushed and suddenly she wished she had an appointment right _now._ "How are you doing dear?" she asked, and Viola knew what was coming next.

"I am fine Mom and you?" she waited to hear the same generic response then out of habit asked, "And Dad?" It wasn't all that shocking that a few years after the divorce they had gotten remarried. Who else would deal with those two anyways?

"Viola dear," _Here it comes._

"I was just thinking." _Of course you were why wouldn't you be._

"And guess what I just realized!" _I'd tell you what you could go and realize but you **are** my mother._

"Susan's son is single!" _I bet he lied to his Mom because he doesn't want to bring the poor girl home to meet _his_ psycho mother._

"No." there it was plain and simple. I could just see my mothers shocked expression turning into one of being extremely applauded.

"What do you mean no Viola?" she asked sternly and though her mother couldn't see it she rolled her eyes.

"Mom… I love you, but will not go on a date with Susan's son, or Bethany's son or Carol's son for that matter. I will find a man on my own when I want one." Her mother made a noise that seemed like an angry sigh but one could never be too sure.

"Well Viola, you are not getting any younger remember that." _Thanks for stating the obvious!_

"I love you too Mom. Bye." She hung up before her mother could try and convince her to go on 'just one date!' Not even two minutes later her phone rang again.

"I swear if it's my mother…" she muttered before answering the phone. It was Olivia. _Thank god!_ She thought looking up at the ceiling. After a few minutes they decided to meet up at Cesario's.

* * *

In the general area of Cesario's a cell phone went off. 

"Hello? Hey man what's up? Cool I just got here. I was thinking hotel, if you are sure? Thanks man. See you in a few." Duke Orsino closed the cell phone and made his way to Justin's house. Ten minutes or so later he arrived and Justin helped him with his bags.

If someone told Duke nine years ago he would one day become friends with Justin Drayton he probably would have punched you, yet here was at 26 years old and his best friend or the closest thing to it was in fact Justin. When they both thought back on their teen years they would laugh but in the end they always came to the same point. People change; you can't expect someone to have the same mindset at seventeen when they are twenty-six.

Justin knocked on the guest room door and when Duke grunted he knew he was just to walk in.

"Where you want to eat tonight?" Justin asked while Duke was spinning a soccer ball on his finger. Some things never change though no matter what the age. After a moment he said, "Cesario's, if it is still up that is."

"We'll check it out. I'm going to shower." Duke nodded he knew his way around the house by now it wasn't the first time he had stayed here. While Justin showered he went to the back to just kick the ball around. Soccer was amazing but it was time for a change. Though he wouldn't admit it to most he felt like his life was lacking. When he voiced these thoughts to Justin one night he told him, "We are 26 Duke. The time comes to put the game aside and think about the next big thing, a house, wife and maybe a kid or two to teach the game to."

Before his freshman year in college even hit mid-terms he was offered a chance to play Soccer in England. It was the chance of a life time, very few people got offered that choice it was obvious what his answer would be. He played for Manchester United after college where he got a degree in Teaching.

During his time on the team the friendship between Justin and himself began. Justin was not a goalie like most would think he was actually an assistant coach; he had great coaching skills. They put aside differences and started new and never spoke of the past unless it was necessary.

Before he knew it Justin was out and ready telling him to snap out of it so they could go find a place and eat. Duke shook his head to clear his thoughts and followed him to the drive way. They took Justin's car and tried to remember how the hell to get to Cesario's.

* * *

"Hey!" Viola hugged Olivia when she walked into the restaurant. It didn't matter if they were family now they still were best friends first. A loud 'ahem' tore them apart. 

"I'm sorry are you jealous?" Viola asked in a teasing voice to her brother.

"I am blood and you don't even acknowledge my presence." Sebastian told her with a pout and sad eyes. Viola gave him a huge bear hug.

"Then maybe you should call you sister once in a while and I would acknowledge your pathetic existence." Sebastian punched her arm and she reciprocated the action making her twin rub the sore spot saying, "Oww!"

"How's business Bro?" she asked him taking a seat next to Olivia by the bar. As Will handed them their drinks he told them business was good.

"So I got a phone call from Mom today." Sebastian told her in a deadpan voice. Viola groaned and clutched the drink then said, "Let me guess."

Sebastian gave her a look and she added, "Please oh please don't take this joy away from me!" Rolling his eyes he made a movement with his hands signaling her to continue. Taking a sip of her drink she cleared her throat stood up and began.

"Oh Sebastian!" she said in a voice strikingly resembling their mothers. "You know she is not getting any younger!" She tapped her watch while saying that.

"I only want what's best for my little darling!"

She dramatically sat down on the stool and finished with, "I want to be able to see my precious little granddaughter became a lady while I can still walk on my own!" Olivia and Sebastian were in tears at the dramatic interpretation Viola had just put on.

"So what did you say?" she asked indifferently to the whole situation. They moved to sit in a booth and then he answered the question.

"I told her that if you do have a daughter she will probably be exactly like you and want nothing to do with frills, dresses and debutante duties and would most definitely prefer to roll in the dirt kicking a Soccer ball with the boys then prancing on stage in heels." Viola smiled widely, "That right there is why I love you Bro."

"No problem Sis, anytime."

* * *

"I can't believe this place is still here." Duke commented when the pulled in. He smiled in remembrance of times he had spent there in high school. Justin watched as he had that look on his face meaning he was back in another world. They walked in and for the most part it was the same expect they had added stage and a longer bar. It wasn't exactly empty on this Wednesday night either. They took a seat in one of the booths. 

"Ha, same menus just about." Duke commented and then looked at Justin, "Pizza?" he grinned and when the waitress arrived that's what they ordered. The waitress a young woman by the name of Kylie placed the pizza on the table and was obviously flirting with Duke.

"Stop laughing at me!" he told Justin when he noticed that he couldn't control it and just busted out laughter.

"How can you still be that way with girl's man!" he asked him completely amazed sometimes by his best friend.

"It's **not** that bad. Anyways she's like ten years younger than me." Duke commented as Kylie placed there drinks down.

"Excuse me miss." Justin called her back while Duke glared daggers at him.

"Yes?" she said with a wide smile aimed at Justin, who grinned cheekily.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Kylie smirked and said, "Eighteen, senior at Illyria." She looked left and noticed a table waiting to have their orders taken. "Would love to talk," she looked at both of them and then with a sigh said, "But I have tables."

"See too young and I wasn't interested anyways." Duke told him while Justin grinned.

"I knew you weren't its just fun to see you turn red." Duke kicked him from under the table and Justin jumped slightly. Halfway through the pizza pie Justin made a comment that he thought this place was sold or something, he vaguely remembered his mother mentioning something along those lines.

"I wouldn't know man." Duke told him thinking whoever did take it over was clearly doing something right. The next thing he knew Justin was calling over the waitress once more.

"Kylie honey, do the same owners still run this place?" he asked shamelessly flirting with the young woman. Flashing him a bright smile she told him that it was sold and before she could continue she was summoned by another table.

"You are horrible you know that right." Duke told him once she was out of hearing distance. Justin had the gall to look confused.

"What? Me? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?" He asked feigning innocence.

"She is 18," Duke began slowly in what he referred to as Justin's speed to comprehend things, "and you," he pointed at said person, "are 26." Justin laughed once more and then said, "It doesn't hurt anyone to flirt." Duke rolled his eyes at him while Justin just looked around the restaurant.

* * *

"It is really filling up in here." Viola told Olivia as they ate their food and talked about nothing and everything. Olivia noticed that one of the waitresses was grinning like she had swallowed a coat hanger and was curious as to why. 

"Hey Ky!" she called her over and when Kylie arrived she asked what exactly the deal was with the grinning.

"Oh you know cute boys harmless flirting. No big though, they have to be mid twenties at lest." Olivia and Viola laughed and apologized for keeping her from her tables and the 'cute mid twenty year olds'.

After a little while Viola decided to call it a night and told Olivia she would see her soon. As she was saying good bye to Sebastian and didn't even realize that not one but two ex-boyfriends were about five feet away from her.

She saw Kylie and remembered something. "Kylie?" she made her way to the boss's sister and winked at the cute boys. Viola was tempted to turn around and see what they fuss about these boys were but her back was turned and she didn't want to be so obvious.

"I thought about it and girl with your tackling and quick feet you should definitely be a half-back. Tell Coach Dinklage that's my advice." Kylie told her thanks and went on with her business. She walked pass the table and was almost to the door when a boy in an Illyria letterman jacket stopped her to say hello.

* * *

They knew it was rude but Justin and Duke were listening in on the conversation between the waitress and well the brunette seeing how they didn't know who it was. They only caught the last half. 

"Tackling and quick feet you should definitely be a half-back. Tell Coach Dinklage that's my advice." Duke who was the less obvious of the two couldn't help it when his head shot up. The girl never turned around but was stopped by a Soccer player. When the boy passed his table Duke called over after reading his name on the jacket.

"Hey… Dustin!" The boy in question looked around and Duke waved him over. Hesitantly Dustin made his was to the booth.

"You play Soccer right?" Duke asked though it was apparent that he knew the answer. Dustin nodded crossing his arms over his chest. Just smiled remembering the good old days.

"Coach Dinklage, he still there?" Duke asked next. The boy gave him a look that clearly stated 'duh' but answered, "Yeah he's still there."

"One more question who was that girl you stopped?" Dustin paused for a minute, "When I walked in?" he asked Duke who nodded.

"You must not have gone to Illyria then." Dustin told him in a lofty tone while Justin tried to hide his laughter with his hand and Duke adorned a face of distain for the boy.

"Why do you say that?" he asked him harshly not liking the fact that he was talking to him like he was, well from Cornwall.

"Anyone who has gone to Illyria since 2006 and on knows who she is." He told him not realizing he still never answered the question. Duke's eyebrow shot up and said, "So who is she? She must be important to have people 9 years younger know of her."

"She is **the** Viola Hastings."

* * *

**_ Good Bad? Too Long? Too Short? Hate It? What Do You Want To Happen. I Need Ideas! 8 pages nice._**

_**S'agapo  
oua**_


	3. Author's Note

Dear Reviewers,

I didn't think people would A- like this story and B- read it. Honestly I never gave it a second thought but randomly went to check this and saw that for only two chapters there were almost 50 reviews. I was floored. So honestly, if everyone wants and if people are still reading this I will update for you guys. Let me know.

S'Agapo

Oua


	4. Preview of Chapter 3

**_THIS IS ONLY A SHORT PREVIEW FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS CONTINUED FOR THESE YEARS TO REVIEW, WATCH & FAVORITE!  
And I have _**No Beta! **Interested? Let me know!**

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually I own a crackberry and 2 ipods. I barely own my own hiptop anymore someone else in my house has taken it over… you get the point.

**Author's Note:** I am a horrible person. I started this and never finished because I lost my interest in it. But just yesterday I got a review still for this story and I was floored. I didn't know people still read **She's the Man** fanfiction anymore. I really didn't want to be _that _person. SO! Even if it's not going to be uber long it will be completed and that I can promise you all. There will be cursing. We are adults right… well I have a dirty mouth and most 26 years old do too so there ya go!

**Chapter Three**

Sometimes in life there is silence so deafening that you can hear crickets chirp. Figuratively of course, expect now. Stunned to muteness, at the name of a woman both men avoided conversation of like it was their jobs, they just gawked at the young man. Dustin kept looking at the occupants of the table with sheer confusion and waited for something to be said. He was startled when one of the gentlemen began to cough uncontrollably.

"Are you alright! Jesus! Drink some water and contain yourself!" Justin quickly spat out while pushing the glass towards Duke. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his narrowed eyes looked at the boy once more and said, "Viola Hastings. Like… Viola I dressed as my twin to play soccer and ended up mind-fucking me and now you are telling me that was _her!_" Justin was shocked at Duke, having not heard him speak of her in years. Dustin shuffled his feet clearly over this whole interaction and wanting to proceed with his evening.

"Listen, I don't know what she did to you but I can tell you this. First, she is _that_ Viola who conned Coach and our school. Second, I would watch what I say about her. Even though he doesn't look, it he can kick your ass for speaking about her like that." Dustin nodded towards the bar at a tall man behind it, who was busying himself with something or other. Though he glanced briefly, there was no mistaking the resemblance of Viola and man. It was her brother Sebastian. "And finally, I don't know how she exactly 'mind-fucked you', it wouldn't be wise to speak ill of her in this place… it never ends well if you do." Dustin nodded at Justin and made his leave.

"What. Was. That!" Justin exclaimed loudly while Duke stared at the door.


End file.
